The gift of blood
by ghostyp1
Summary: The Aedra and Daedra never stop mending in the affairs of the mortals, but when the return of Alduin forces them to look for another to aid the Dragonborn in their quest. They set there eyes on our world . Watch as a simple young man is dropped into Skyrim with just the cloths on his back and almost no memories. Will he be able to save this world and get his memories back?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is my third fanfic so i hope you all enjoy it. My grammar and spelling is terrible so bare that in mind.**

**I had already done rough version of chapters 1 to 5 and started 6 but i decided to add this chapter in, which means Im going to have to rewrite those chapters again yay. Also If anyone will willing to Beta read any of my work them please tell me. Also iv tried something different with this chapter, i switched view points a lot, so if you can tell me if you liked it or it worded or didn't.**

**Please leave a review and enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1 - child of a god, servant of the devil.

"It looks like we are all here!" came a sweet feminine voice. She stood upon a white marble pillar that stretched far bellow her. The bottom was obscured by thick wispy snow white clouds. Although the sun was at its peak in the sky, her form still however found a way to hid in the shadows.

"I shall begin then." the women addressed the others. There where eight others in total, each with there own pillar, and like the women they magically stayed hidden from view. " We are all here today to discuss that we are going to do about the crisis at hand." she said knowing that all present knew of what she spoke.

" I don't see why we are here. The problem has been solved." came a deep and loud hiss from the pillar opposite of the women. His voice was far too deep and loud to be that of a man's. No he was far larger then any man. Although he was obscured it would not take a genius to figure out what he was. He was the size of a small house, with a long neck and tail. A pair of hind legs and had a set of leathery wings that he used as a second set of legs to bold up his massive body. He was a dragon. " I have already sent my child to sort out the mess my first born has created." the hiss never leaving his voice. To him this 'meeting' had been over before it had begun. Why did he have to suffer this insult to his blood child.

"We all know of whom you speak, but will they be enough to stop your son from destroying all?" replied another one of the people present. This time it was a man, his voice unlike the dragons was calm and controlled.

"of cause they will be enough. " the dragon roared, his voice filled with much annoyance. If there where any mortals present they would have most likely become deaf from the shear volume of the dragons voice. Luckily everyone that was present where clearly not mortal so they did not need to worry. The dragon continued to growl at the man but his anger subsided a little when he spook again. "Are you doubting my blood kin Julianos?"

If the Julianos could be seen in his shadow the others would have seen the man frown. Although for all those at this meeting he showed his annoyance allowing it to filter through into his voice. " I never said i doubted your 'blood kin' i was only asking if they will be enough, and to that i say no. We need another."

The dragon once again growled at this. He was about to speak when he was cut off by another. " i agree with Julianos. This is a grave time for the mortals, one hero may not be enough." spook the women again.

"Then let us put it this matter to vote." Julianos now taking charge. He was getting tired of the dragons arrogance, all he wanted was for this matter to be solved as soon as possible. Although time meant nothing to these immortal beings, it was another thing for the ones who inhabited Nirn and with each moment wasted arguing was another moment closer to destruction and ruin. " all those in favour of sending another champion to aid in the stopping of Alduin's tyranny." A chorus of ayes came from all but the dragon.

"Huumh" scoffed the dragon, smoke bellowed from his open mouth and nostrils. " I guess it has been decided." his voice was weak now, defeated by all the other immortals present. " I still don't like the idea that we have to ask 'her' for help."

"None of use do. Akatosh, but it has to be done, only she can do it." can the voice of another man present.

"It is a sacrifice we must make for the good of Nirn." spook another, this time it was the voice of a women. "so how will go and speak to her?" there was mumbling from the rest them, but no one wanted to do that job.

"I guess its all up to me then." spoke Julianos slightly irritated by the reluctance of the others t involve themselves further in this matter. With Julianos now taking the main job the meeting was over and so, seeing that they where no longer need they all disappeared leaving just him and the dragon. "Yes Akatosh. Is there something you want to say to me." The dragon made a move to speak but choose that it was better not to. So with a huff he disappeared.

The entire world began to change and shift. Soon the endless sky and nine pillars was replaced by a field of green grass stretching on for ever. The only object marring the view for miles around was a castle the size of a city. Julianos had very little desire to return to the place, not before sorting out his every important mission.

"Dunia." Called Julianos. In an instate a bright light appeared next to the god, it grew in size before taking the shape of a man. After it had the basic shape of a man it stopped glowing leaving in its place a real person. The imperial by the name of Dunia was wearing a elegant set of robes similar to the one the Psijic Order wear except his where pure white with golden trimmings.

"You called Julianos" the man said bowing in respect to the god he served.

"I need you to take a go to Moonshadow and send for its master, tell her I'm calling in that favour she owes me. She will understand what it means." The god ordered his loyal subject.

"Yes my master." The name replied never complaining in front of his master, not liking the idea of leaving this realm. However if this was what his master wanted then he would do as instructed. He bowed to his master before disappeared in the exact opposite fashion that he appeared.

* * *

In Moonshadow.

"My lord. We found this one at the borders of the city." said a Dremora as it pulled the imperial into view of his master.

The women sat on a simplistic chair level with the rest of the room. Even with her high status she didn't bother with all the arrogant attitude, of superiority her kin where so obsessed with. On another note her chair although simple in design was far more comfortable then any of the other Princes thrones. She looked over the man in front of her. She recognised his robes effortlessly. Julianos wanted something from her, and if he was coming to her then it must be something serious. "Tell me your message servant of Julianos." If Dunin was surprise by the women's insight he did not show it.

"I was sent by Julianos to bring you Lady Azura to him at once, he said that he's calling in that favour you owe him." Spoke the man showing no signs of fear from being in the presence of another god.

Azura smiled, "So he's that desperate that he has to call in the favour. This is very interesting. Very well lead the way. Guards leave us." all the Dremora present left without speaking, knowing not to question their master as her wrath was swift and painful.

Dunin waited for him and Azura to be alone before chanting a few words in a language long since dead, or forgotten. No mortal would be able to understand these words for they where the true embodiment of magic and thus only those few souls could use it. A stone archway formed from the stone floor bellow. The rocks sprung from the ground and crashed together making a matchmaking and non-symmetrical structure. It may have been crude but what Dunin cared about was function, and this door needed to function properly as it was one of the few ways in which guests could enter is masters realm.

Once the portal formed within the rocks Dunin stepped through disappearing instantly, Azura followed moments after disappearing like the mage ahead of her. The instant Azura crossed the threshold of the portal, it vanished causing the archway to collapse. As each rock hit the ground it disintegrated into nothing leaving the room exactly as it was before the archway was even formed.

Dunin once again fond himself in front of his master, it had only been ten minutes since he departed for Moonshadow, now he completed he mission. He knew that his master would want to talk to Azura in private, so he took he leave but not before bowing in respect to his master. Again he disappeared in a blaze of light. Leaving just Azura and Julianos in the endless field.

"Why did you have me brought here Julianos? It must be important if you have to ask me for help." asked the goddess.

"You know of the return of Alduin and the destruction he will cause to Nirn." Azura did not need to reply Julianos she already knew about it but she need to see where the rest of his monologue went. "We have already sent one gifted with the blood of Akatosh to right a wrong that should have been dealt with long ago. The thing we fear is that they wont be enough, so we want to send another." clarified Julianos.

"Just gift another mortal and have them help, don't know why you need my help, even for you and your limited collection to Nirn can easily accomplish that." She was right, they could gift a few more people even thought they where stuck in there own worlds. Azura had a feeling thought that he was going to ask for something impossible.

"That will not work we need a person not of the world of Nirn." Yes Julianos wanted her do something that was almost impossible.

"You want me to go beyond the Dusk and Dawn? To the other side and bring you back someone from he other side? If that's what your asking me to do, then i can't its impossible to do that." Azura declined the other gods request.

"I am not asking you to do it I'm tell you to do it. You own me for that time and I'm calling it in. So whether you like it or not your doing it. Go to the other world and bring back a mortal, that has the power to help the Dragonborn" The god of wisdom rose his voice to make his demand clear.

"Very well. I will do it." It was a rare sight to see a Daedric prince bend to the will of an Aedra but he had her with this favour, it was a binding contact that they had got into and now he was getting his share of the deal.

She closed her eyes let her consciousness drift through the Dusk and Dawn, to its very edge where all that existed was the void, anyone who had ever ventured beyond this point had never returned. She however was a Goddess so she knew that she could return. So she plunged into the darkness to find another a chosen moral to help the world of Nirn.

* * *

Azura's POV

There was no sense of time here in the place so Azura had no clue how long she wondered its plans. The place was devoid of everything, it was an emptiness beyond emptiness a place where everything began and would eventually end up. She continued to wonder this place until she saw it, a light. She had found it the other side, she passed thorough the light and disappeared.

She found herself in a crowded street, filled with hundreds of mortals, all around her where tall glass, metal and stone building. Some had weird magical signs that somehow blinked with light. All the mortals around her where wearing strange cloths, nothing like anything found in Nirn. Azura was lost for words, this world was so new, so different to the one she knew. Her eyes roamed everywhere and everywhere she looked was a new thing for her to discover.

Azura was lucky that she was only a spirit in this world otherwise all the people around her would give her the same amazed look she was giving them. For what they would see is a tall pale, blueish gray skinned elf woman, wearing a thin open fronted dress witch stayed open until almost down to her navel, the open dress easily exposed the sides of her ample chest. The dress travelled all the way to the floor where some of the fabric dragged along the floor. The dress split on her right side just bellow her hips exposing her silky long legs whenever she took a step. Two parts of the dresses fabric flowed upward where they wrapped around her wrists. She also wore a crown of pink roses picked from her world of Moonshadow. She was barefooted as she liked feeling the world under her feet.

"So this is the world beyond the void. Its interesting." She spoke observing a strange red metal carriage move rapidly by, the carriage she saw had no horse pulling it. "Magic perhaps?" she spoke to herself. She let her senses roam around but found no hint, even a slither of magic in this world. "This world gets stranger by the moment. No magic... Then they are like these accursed Dwemer creating strange machines." Her voice rose quickly in anger when she compared these mortals to the Dwemer. Her anger quickly subsided a her realised that these mortals where not too blame for what happened.

She had a mission to complete here, so she could not dell on the past. She had to find a mortal here who would have the power to help the Dragonborn. She reached out again with her mind, this time not searching not for magic but now she was searching for the perfect mortal who would be able to transverse the void and enter Nirn unscathed. Any mortal who could survive those two trials would have unimaginable inner strength and would be the perfect person to help stop Alduin.

As her conciousness spread around the world Azura was amazed. "There are so many of them here, so many men hundreds of millions of them..." she spook as her conciousness moved to every corner of the world. The thing that surprised her more then there numbers was the fact it was only them. "There are no mer or beastmen or any other intelligent lifeforms in this world. Could this be where men came from." Azura wondered now almost completely encompassing the world now.

She felt a strange presence above her. She looked up and saw something shine high in the midday sun. With her eyesight she could see it was some metallic structure flouting extremely high in the sky. "what is that?" Azura moved some of her attention to the object i the sky. It was faint but she could fell the presence of five mortals in it. "They are already leaving the surface of their planet." she spook in awe, the mortals in this world where far more advanced then the ones she was used to.

Now that she could feel the presence of all the mortals of this world she quickly began to sieve through them to find anyone who would be strong enough to make the journey. After a few minuets of waiting Azura let out a shy of annoyance. Even if this world had so many people she still could not find anyone who fit the the entire world she could not find anyone who had any inner power, nor would they survive the trip back. She was now down to a mere handful of people left, it seamed as if all hope was lost when she finally found the one.

"He's so close. I don't know how i missed his presence." She spoked in a low voice, although that did not matter as no mortal could perceive her. Now Azura had her target she began to move towards it. She was made to walk because her powers where limited in this world. This did not stop her using her advantage of being a spirit as she walked right through everything in her way heading directly to the mortal.

* * *

Mortals POV

I walked down the street, i took no notice of that was happening around me, i moved on impulse dogging and weaving around people. It was a Sunday, which meant i was free from school, it also meant that i could now go down to the shops and buy the games that i wanted. I stopped for a moment and looked behind me, I could feel that someone was watching me, following me. After a while of watching the people behind be i couldn't find the observer. So i started walking again but no matter how far i went i could still feel a set of eyes watching my every movement. I found myself outside the place iv wanted to come far sooner then i experted i would. With my money i earnt at my part time job in hand i moved into the store. A figure followed me in soon after.

* * *

Azura's POV

Azura was moving rapidly towards her target, shifted through anything in her way. She stopped as she walked thought a wall of a building and into another set of crowded street. She observed all the mortals scanning them to find her target. It didn't take her long to find him. "He's young. He must be no more then sixteen winters old" she spook to herself, although she could only see his back. He had short wavy brown hair and was average in hight, he was wearing a white short sleeved top and dark blue denim trousers, he was also wearing strange silver shoes that most in this world seamed to wear.

It was at this moment that the brown haired man stopped in his tracks and turned to look directly at Azura. Which some what startled her, no one in this world could see her but this man had somehow known she was there and was now looking directly into her eyes. Now that the man had turned around Azura could get a good look at his face. He was definitely young, his wavy brown hair hung close to is face, his face was handsome and full of youth. Azura started to feel a bit anxious under his menacing gaze, his overcast sky coloured eyes bore right though her.

The man looked away from Azura and around at the crowd searching for someone. "So he can't see me." Azura as she stopped holding her breath, which confused her as she didn't remember holding her breath. Her thoughts still on how he seemed to look right at her. Maybe he couldn't see her but could feel her presence. This unnamed man was becoming far more intriguing by the moment. The young man was shifty moving through the crowd, Azura had little problem keeping up with the young man, she had decided to observe him a while before dragging him back to her world. 'No point in rushing things.' she thought as she chased after her target, still enjoying this strange world.

* * *

Mortals POV

I was now here, my home way from home. This place had all the games and movies a teen could ever want or need. Although i was here to look at the new realises i found myself draw swiftly to the stands filled with pre-owned games. I never let a bargain get way from me and if getting a really good game months after realise as a pre-owned game at a fraction of its original price then i would jump at it. I had very little success in finding any games that stuck my fancy. I occasionally picked up a game that looked interesting but put it back either loosing interest with it after reading its blurb or finding its price.

I was nearing the end of the alphabetically when my eyes feel upon it, i picked up the game and looked at the back of it. I was very familiar with this game and always found myself jumping back into it now and again when i had nothing else to play.

I continued to look at the game for a moment. "Guess i will be playing you again this weekend." I spook to the game as i put it back down where it was resting before i picked it up. Ever since i had walked into the game store my body had been shouting at me that someone was constantly behind me. Whoever it was they where close by, and while i was looking at the game i could feel them looking over my shoulder. When the game was safely back on the shelf i swiftly turned around to catch my stalker by surprise. I turned to find no one behind be, my heart rate shot up, no one was there but i could still feel that someone was right in front of me looking back at me.

* * *

Azura's POV

The goddess of Dusk and Dawn followed after the stranger into a building. She was intrigued by what she found inside, there where shelve upon shelves all stocked with strange tomes. Each tome had pictures on then along with words with she amused where the titles of the closer inspection theses things where no tomes, they where not made of paper nor did they have pages, so there function was unknown by Azura. However she could easy understand the words on the thing s that weren't books as it was very similar to Cyrodilic the mortal men used.

Her attention was drawn now to a strange black box that now jumped to life showing even stranger moving images as if she was looking through a portal to another world. The images quickly changed showing what was certainly not a real world. These images showed a group of people fighting huge monsters, each one taking turns to strike at the beast. "What is this thing and why does it show such weird things." Azura asked not knowing what a TV or trailers where. All the things in this place where confusing her.

This irritated her, there where so many things around that made no sense to her. She wanted to have something familiar to distract herself from the oddities of this world. She found her distraction browsing through more of those cases (at least that is what she thought one of the other people here called it.) , she headed over to the section he was in dubbed gaming. "Gaming?" she knew what a game but failed to see how these fulfilled there roles. Her experience with games where of the board verity or ones people played with others so she was perplexed by sign.

She moved behind to the man she would soon drag into Nirn. When he said something, "Guess i will be playing you again this weekend." his voice was strange, Se had finally heard the man's voice and she had to admit that he had a nice voice, it was one could hold an audience attention for hours.

Azura now wanted to know about the thing that he held in his hands. She looked upon the front of the case, her jaw almost hit the floor when she instantly recognised the text and image. The words on it said The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim. The Elder Scrolls where object that where fragments of creation from before time itself existed. Then Skyrim was the name of a province on the continent of Tamriel. Below Skyrim was a dragon, the Sign of Akatosh, the Dragon born and used by the Empire for hundreds of years. "Why are things from my would here." She asked herself. Somehow there was knowledge of the world of Nirn in this one. As Azura was trying to work out what it all meant the man turned the case over reviling the back.

The back of the case had a picture of Skyrim which Azura could easy recognise. The Throat of the world could easily be seen on the right, just above a man who stood at the edge of a cliff. There was an entire paragraph of writing over the picture, which the Daedra quickly read. The last bit stood out the most.

"Dragons, long lost to the passages of the Elder Scrolls, have returned to Tamriel and the future of the Empire hangs in the balance. As Dragonborn, the prophesied hero born with the power of The Voice, you are the only one who can stand against them." It took a while to sink in, this world not only knew of her world but somehow new of its future as well, this thing, his game knew of the prophecy and the dragons returning, that the Dragonborn was the only one able to stop it.

Azura started to put all the things together. The young man had said "Guess i will be playing you this weekend again." this strange thing was in a part of this shop called gaming and it had knowledge of event that have yet to happen. If she forgot everything she knew about games it was obvious. In this world Nirn was a fictional world, and this thing was a game that judging by the three picture near the bottom allowed you to play as the Dragonborn.

"I can't believe that something like this is possible. These mortals play games about the world i live." She was completely in shock. "I guess I have more in common with this boy. I too like to play with the lives of mortal."She said with a smile. She stopped smiling then the boy put the game case down and instantly turned around to face her. He looked right at her again like the time when in the street a while ago.

Azura couldn't help but laugh at the puzzled look the young man gave her, clearly he had expected someone to be behind him, but found no one. Yet even after he could see no one was there he still starred right at the Daedric Prince.

He seemed to know she was there. Feeling a bit playful after seeing his bewildered look she decided to experiment a bit with the brunet. She moved off to the right way from the guy. His tense body became less tense as he felt her presence lessen. His eyes moved with her as she moved away still able to pinpoint her location. Azura move towards him again and he in turn moved back a step to get way. Azura let out a triumphant laugh. "Yes. He definitely can sense me."

* * *

Mortals POV

I knew there was someone there, or something. It had followed me on the street and then into the game store, and now it was staying close by. Only when i had picked up Skyrim did it moved in extremely close to me. So close i could almost feel it touch me. I shivered at the thought of this invisible force touching me. I was sure i was looking right at it now but i still could not see it.

Then i felt its presence move way from me, my body relaxed slightly. I never knew it was this tense but i guess the fear i felt when in the presence of this thing made me freeze. My eyes somehow followed the thing as it moved way from me it had moved backwards and over to my right. Even without seeing it i knew where it was.

My body moved on its own when the presence quickly closed in again, at this i took a step backwards to get away from it. When i moved the presence stopped moving closer. 'Was this thing toying with me?' i thought as i felt like a mouse being cornered my a well feed house cat. I couldn't stand it any longer, i felt as if i stayed here any longer i would end up dead. So i turned around and quickly walked out of the store, with the presence following close behind.

* * *

Azura's POV

She could see the fear in his face as he step away from her. She understood why he did it, any mortal who could somehow feel like something was right in front of them but could not see it of course they would fear it. So what he did next didn't surprise the Daedra, the young man turned and as fast as he could without drawing attention went straight for the door. Azura followed close behind him but she kept a substantial distance as to not alarm him to much.

Her target moved quicker and quicker trying to get away from she, trying to loss his invisible follower. Azura however never let up her pursuit. She could feel her powers wavering. How much power had she used to get here and to search for the one she needed. With her real body back in Julianos realm. She was running out of time in this world, and did not know what would happen to her if her power completely failed. She had to act now, she had to bring him back.

She saw her chance as young man had to stop at the edge of the street, waiting for a chance to cross over to the other side. He did not cross eminently as loads of those weird horseless carriages drove past. Azura moved right up behind him, causing him to turn on the spot to face her. His face was full of fear as the Daedra was the closest to him she had ever been. She reached out to grab him, but her hand passed through his shoulder. "why can't i pull him into the void?" Azura asked as she pulled her hand away. The young man take a step back in fear and then it all went downhill.

* * *

Mortals POV

No mater how far i went it still followed not far behind. I was about to start running away but stopped myself when i reached a crossing where i could cross over to the other side of the road. I need to cross so i could head home, all i wanted was to get somewhere safe, somewhere i knew like the back of my hand. Stopping to cross was a bad idea as the thing moved in closer. I turned around to face the invisible thing. My body froze, sweat begin to pore from my body, my heart raced ready to burst from my cheat at any moment. The thing was the closest it had ever been, it was within arms reach, if it even had arms.

I felt something pierce my shoulder , but nothing was there, i was not cut and was not bleeding but there was something, i could feel it move through my shoulder. It was uncomfortable to have something foreign move around inside of your own body. It must be the presence, its touching me. As quickly as the feeling came it disappeared. I looked forwards to look at it, i knew it was in vain by i did it anyway. This time i could actually see something, the air was being distorted, it shifted and waved like it does when its hot. If i was in a move it would be the Predator and i would be Arnold Schwarzenegger. The thing was in the shape of a person and it had one of its hands in my shoulder.

My fight or fright instinct kicked in allowing my frozen body to move again. I took one step back to get way from the now slightly visible person. By body had loosened far more then i expected as i was unsteady on my feet, but now with all my weight on my back leg i fell backwards. Everything slowed down as I fell past the other pedestrians waiting to cross and into the road. I could here the sound of a horn blearing as i continued to fall into the road. I had enough time to look over to my left to see a truck rapidly approaching. I closed my eyes and waited as the truck moved closer and closer. It hit me just before i meet the ground and the next time my body would touch the floor it would never move again.

* * *

Azura's POV

Azura could only watch as the boy fell backwards, he fell right into the road. A strange sound filled the air and the largest horseless carriage she had ever seen smash into the still falling boy. A sickening crutch of bone was then followed by a screeching of wheels as the machine tried to stop. It was however in vain as the damage had already been done. His now lifeless body flew thorough the air and landed in the road further down. "what have i done?" Azura asked herself as she watch the rag-doll of a body skid to a halt on the road.

She moved quickly out into the road to his lifeless body. She felt quite sad ending the life of this mortal. Normally she would never react this way when a mortal died even if they died at her own hand but this boy had done nothing. Just listened to is instinct and ran from her, just for her to make him end up getting him self killed. Azura placed her hand on his body to tell this mortal that she was sorry. When her hand touched this still warm body it didn't pass right through him, this time it pushed against something hard, and soft at the same time. Azura feeling that she was now in a corporeal form placed her hand on the concrete, where it moved into it as if it wasn't there. Her panic lessened as she now looked back at the dead body. She wondered 'how can i only touch him now, that he is dead... Could it be' she said once again putting her arm on the body in front of her.

She could feel that he was truly dead. But what she was not looking for was his life but his spirit, sure enough it was there, the thing that she was felt was his spirit still holding on to its now dead and broken beyond repair body, which would not survive revile. 'If i can make contact with his spirit then maybe i can pull it into the void with me.' she thought as she begin the process of opening a doorway to the void, as she expected his soul was being pulled from his body. It took the shape of a human made of pure white light but now that it had lost its vessel its form wavered and changed. The soul quickly formed an orb that shrunk to the size of a marble. Before the void could completely take them both she grabbed the soul and held it tightly in one of her hands. After everything she had been through today and what she had put the mortal though she would be damned if the was going to loss him in the void. She left this world with his soul but left his broken body there in the road where a small crowd was gathering, soon the an ambulance would get there to find he could not be saved no mater what they did.

It was far easier to find her way back through the void as she had left a trail that lead back to her physical body. She moved swiftly fearing that extended exposure to this place would destroy the soul she was carrying. In a fraction of the time it took her to move through the void she finally reached Julianos realm.

Julianos had been waiting for Azura for hours now, He stood in the exact same spot all this time patiently waiting for her to return with the one that would help the Dragonborn. Azura instantly opened up her eyes. "So you have returned, where is the one from the other side." One of the nine asked.

Azura opened one of her closed hands showing Julianos the soul she held. "He is right here."

Julianos rose an eyebrow at the white orb that hovered just about Azura's open hand. "I told you to bring me someone from the other side. Yet you bring be me a soul."

"I had no choose, i tried to bring him into the void with me but his body would not come." Azura begin to explain but Julianos cut her of.

"So you killed him? Just to drag him back, if it did not work you should have found another to bring here." Julianos rose his voice in anger at his fellow immortal.

"Let me finish!" Azura shouted causing the world around them to shake slightly. "This moral was the only mortal that i could find that had great potential and could survive the journey back. I followed him for a while, he could somehow sense my presence so he tried to get away. When i finally caught him he must have felt me try to pull him into the void. He pulled away from me in fear, ending up falling over where he was struck by some strange transport they had in there world. He died instantly, when i went over to his body i found that his soul was still connected to his body, but his body was broken beyond repair. Because of that i decided that i could bring his soul into the void. I caused his death so i felt that i should at least give him a new one." Azura summed up that had happened in the other world.

Julianos calmed down after Azura explained "Very well, if he survived the trip back then he must be one with great potential. Now I'm curious what was the other world like?" He was know as the god of wisdom and logic and these things usually comes with experience so wanting to find out about another world he had never been to was natural. Azura spends the next few minutes explaining everything she saw in the other world.

"In there world they somehow have a game that allows them to play out the events of the Dragonborn, the events that might happen in the future. Do i have that correct." Julianos asked Azura for clarification.

"Yes it was named Skyrim after the province, it also had The Elder Scrolls V on the front, as well as the the sign the mortals use for Akatosh. On the back of the thing it had a detailed picture showing the Throat of the World and the surrounding areas. Judging by the information i am curtain the 'game' would have events in it that will happen in this world." explained Azura

"Then we have to wipe his mind." Julianos stated without giving it a second thought. Azura was shocked, she was starting to realise that what she had been doing to the mortal was beyond cruel. She had gone into another world, killed one of its inhabitance, brought his soul to another world and was about to help wipe his mind turning him into a empty shell, and to top it off force him into a battle that was not his own.

"You can't do that. This mortal has been though so much already, and now you want to just turn him into a tool to be used and thrown way." Complained Azura, her actions had killed this moral, and now she felt that she should at least give him a new life. She knew that without his memories and mind that he would be as bad as dead.

"Yes i can. It is for the greater good. Now hand over the mortal." Julianos ordered the women.

Azura was having none of this, the mortal was here because of her, she had to protect him. "I will not allow you to do this." Azura said closing her hand around the morals soul and moving it closer to herself so she could protect him.

"you have no choice but to hand him over to me or have you already forgotten our little contract?" Julianos asked knowing that he had her trapped. He knew that the contact was binding and she would have to surrender the mortal to him.

Azura began to grin now, for being the god of Knowledge and logic he was oblivious to the loophole in the contact. Julianos now started to get concerned at the now smiling goddess. Azura let out a chuckle at his idiocy. "My how far has the god of knowledge and logic fallen, to not see that the contract has ended." Julianos was speechless giving her the chance to drill it into the man. "you told me to bring a mortal from the other world, I have done that our contract together had been complete. What happens to him is up to me not you." she spoke down to Julianos still holding her smile.

"You can not do this! The world needs this mortal, or it may just end." the god now angered at how Azura was acting.

"Don't worry I will send him into Nirn and he will help the Dragonborn, but i will not turn him into a simple tool to be used and throw way by you. I will give him a new life as payment for the one i cut short, he will be under my guardianship so you and the other Aedra can do nothing against him."

Julianos knew he was defected. "Very well have the mortal, but at least let me gift him with the knowledge of magic so he can use it to fight alongside the Dragonborn." he asked, he did not like how Azura was playing him but if the mortal was going to help he was going to need every little bit of help he could get to survive in Nirn.

"Very well give him his gift." Azura spoke still keeping a close eye on Julianos just in case he did something to the mortal with her hand. She opened her hand and held the soul out in front of her.

Julianos however had other plans. "that is not needed" now producing a small crystal from his robes. "Within the gem lies the all the knowledge he will need on magic. He will have unconscious access to the information, how he uses it and his ability to harness it will be all his doing, lets just hope he as good as you believe he is." explained the god.

With her other hand Azura took the gem from him, she turned away from him. Although it was hard for people to get into Julianos's realm it was surprisingly easy for people to leave. With a flick of her wrist she disappeared returning to her own realm. " I hope iv made the right choice in letting her go like this. Oh well, there is very little that can be done now. I hope that her faith in the mortal is not misplaced." Julianos turned and walked towards his city, he had had enough for today and would like nothing more then to return to his chambers and rest.

A flash of light appears close to Julianos which grew into the form of a man. Dunin had come to his master with a message and waited until the Daedra to leave before he confronted the man. "What is it Dunin" Commanded Julianos not hiding his frustration.

"My lord you have been summoned by the other, to report on what is happening about the one from the other world." Dunin told his master as he bowed, trying to be as respectful as possible, less he become the target of his masters anger.

"When will this day ever end. You can return to the city." he told Dunin, who bowed before vanishing again. "Great now how am i going to explain this to the others. Akatosh will want my head for this." Julianos complained before he to disappeared, off to see his fellow Aedra and report on what had occurred.

* * *

In Moonshadow.

Azura had place the soul down on top of an alter in one of her private rooms, she had told her guards that she was not to be disturbed under any circumstance, she need all her concentration for what she had to do next. She moved over to a cabinet where she pulled out a ornate dagger. It was as black as night with silver pattens etched into its hilt, it had pattens carved into its blade but these where glowing red. It was a Daedric dagger, but it was unlike any other that existed. Within it was one of her most prized creations. When mixed with her blood and the blood of a mortals, it will change the mortal into a being unlike any other, the blood will also protect the mortal the best way it could. Although Azura did not know how it would do it because all that she had tried it on died almost instantly, even other Daedra could not survive it. She suspected her blood was to strong for most people to have, everyone she had tried this on where ripped apart by there own power, dying a horrific and painful deaths.

This man could sense her when no one else could, he was able to pinpoint her presence, and survived going thorough the void in a weakened state where even immortal gods feared to tread. She was sure that this man would not only survive the procedure but become an existentially powerful being, one which would help the Dragonborn stop the world of Nirn fall into darkness.

She pulled out the crystal that Julianos had given her and quickly scanned it, she found no traces of trickery with. Now she new it would not harm her mortal she place it on the alter next to the small floating white orb. She closed her eyes and started to use her powers to form a new body for the mortal. The white orb grew in size taking on the shape of a man. The white glowing form shock violently as its new body started to form starting with his skeleton. It took a few hours for Azura to form his new body. The last of his hair grew to its right size. However the goddess of Dusk and Dawn was far from finished.

Although she did not like it Julianos was right, his mind needed to be altered, but not in the way the other wanted to do. Azura planned to lock way his memories from him and leave him with a few of his memories about himself and some of his knowledge of Nirn. She also had to remove most of the knowledge that he had of the event that where to come for all the information might drive him insane or his action may cause the things to end up far different then anyone could imagine.

The desire to be whole again would give him the drive to seek out the Dragonborn on his own volition, and end up leading him back to her. She did not like this but this was the best course of action and by the time they would meet again he might understand why she did it. Once the memories where looked way deep within his mind, she decided to leave a small crack on her seal allowing small amounts of memories to resurface, so at least he could find comfort in familiar memories.

She then moved over to the crystal that lay close by, she placed in on top of the mortals chest, where it sank into his body and became one with his body, mind and soul. She then took her Daedric dagger and with it cut her hand drawing blood. Once there was surfactant blood on the dagger she positioned it above his heart and drove it into his still body. She blood quickly seeped into his blood system, her blood moved as if it was alive, moving on it own into the wound. This had told her that her blood was now infused with the daggers influence. All she had to do was wait for the blood to full mix with his. Once that happens she would know if he would survive or not.

She had to only wait a few seconds before the mortals body started to spasm violently. There was very little that she could do but wait and hope that it would work. The mortal thrashed around for a few moments before calming down and relaxing. "You are very strong mortal." She spoke. He had survived so much, and yet more was to come, she regretted that she had to do this but she must, for his sake and the for the sake of all mortals in Nirn. She was about to send him on his way before she stopped herself.

She began to laugh at her won idiocy. "I'm such a fool. Iv dragged this mortal thought so much and i was about to drop him into the world in nothing but his skin." She continued to laugh as she looked over the mortals body on the alter, sure enough he was as naked as the day he was born. "I don't want you to die from the cold the now do i." She spoke to the mortal unbeknownst to her the mortal was hearing everything she was saying, even in his unconscious state. She started to fashion cloths similar to the ones she saw him in back in his own world. Each article of clothing sprang to life across his body, firstly his boxers and black socks appeared, then his short sleeved white top and denim trousers followed. Azura stopped before forming his shoes, he could get way with the other cloths but the shoes as they where far to foreign in this world. "Cold feet is not such a bad price to pay for the rest of your cloths." She address the mortal.

"That's the best i can do for you. I'm already at the limit of my power." She moved closer to the mortal who still lay motionless on the alter. She placed s quick kiss upon his forehead. "A final gift to you young one, let it protect and guild you in the hard times to come." She said placing her hands on the mortals chest, she used what little was left of her power to send the mortal to Nirn, although he would not reach his intended target the way she assumed he would.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here chapter 2. Of my Skyrim insert fanfic. Surprising hardly anyone has read it, but it might be because i put it up on a week end anyway.**

**First of all, I want to say thank you to everyone who has taken their time to read this story. My spelling and grammar is not the best , as well as my ability to write stories but this doesn't stop me, i have to much fun writing to stop. **

**If you liked the story or have some advice for me please leave a review. I'm also looking for anyone to Beta this and my other stories. **

**If you don't like this story you can always try on of the other ones iv done, just click on my user name and have a look.**

**I think that's all i have to say. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Arriving in Skyrim

I was not sure if it was pitch black or my eyes where closed but all i knew was that a darkness had completely enveloped me. I looked around trying to find even the smallest bit of light. I needed to find out where i was, but there was no light, and so i was left not knowing. My reached out with my arms trying to fin anything in reach, but i could find nothing within their reach. Thinking about it in fact i found that i was not even lying on anything 'strange' i thought. 'could this be a dream?' i remember reading somewhere that when you realise you are dreaming, that you can normally easily take control of it. Where i had read this information i didn't know. Thinking about it i wasn't sure about anything, it was as if my mind was hollowed out, but it was a dream so i did not worry i would remember everything when i woke up. So i willed my dream to become a lush open meadow. And nothing, not a blade of grass appeared. I waited and waited letting some time pas by and nothing happened.

I started to panic when i realised that i had no control over my surrounding. Even if it was my dream i should have be able do something, anything. So again i willed something into existence. I went for something simple this time. Trying to quell my uneasiness. I wanted light, nothing to big just a small light so that i could see my hands.

Just like the first attempt, it was useless there was no change to my surroundings. My uneasiness turned back to panic as it finally dawned on me this isn't a dream. Then where was i? I tried to voice my question but found that no sound came from my mouth. There was nothing stopping my from speaking, i could feel the air in my lungs rise up and my vocal cords vibrate to create the sound but nothing, no matter what i did no sound left my mouth.

My mind raced as it tried so very hard to work out what was happening to me, however nothing came to mind, all i wanted to do was to be out of this place to be back home. I once again was reminded about my lack of memories.

Suddenly i could feel air starting to move past me, i welcomed this new sensation as it distracted me from the darkness. The sensation grew stronger as more and more air moved past me. It too like the darkness became unnerving as it now added to the feeling of weightlessness, it felt as if i was falling. Then light. Blinding light washed over my eyes, i had to close my eyes for a moment so they could adjust.

I wished i had never opened my eyes because when i opened them again, i found myself looking at the ground. However the ground was not under me but bellow me. Far bellow me, maybe four hundred meters or so and was quickly approaching. I could see for miles and miles, i was falling into some snow covered mountainous area.

I was free falling to my death. No wonder i could not speak, the words where lost in the hale of wind that enveloped me, and the sensation of weightlessness was me falling at terminal velocity. Although i was falling to my death i was surprisingly calm. I knew that at this height and speed that i would not feel any pain, that i would just hit the ground and be dead. So i closed my eyes and waited for my inevitable end. A while later I hit the ground hard and fast. I felt no pain. I was right i simply died. 'so what now?' i asked. I was dead so what next? A set of pearly white gates? Or will i be reincarnated? Or was i stuck in limbo?. All i knew was that it was cold, and painful very painful as if i was hit by a truck...or i had fallen a great distance. My eyes had not opened since i closed them. So i opened them.

I was looking down at a thick blanket of snow. My body had slightly sunk into the soft snow leaving most of my head buried within it. I used my arms to push myself up and out of the snow, pushing myself into a kneeling position. Although the snow was cold it did not compare to the icy chill of the wind that was far less forgiving as it penetrated my thin clothing. I looked up from the ground to find i was in a small clearing surrounded from all sides by pine trees covered in a thick blanket of snow. If it was not so darn cold it would be a beautiful sight. I signed in relief what i was not dead...

A deep rumbling growl growl emanated from my left. I slowly got up on my feet and turned my head in the direction of the sound to find a pair of gold eyes staring back at mine. Its dagger like white teeth where on show as it continued to growl. Its fur was somewhat long helping it keep warm in the cold climate. The fur was a light gray allowing it to easily blend in with the shadowy forest around us. Its body was large almost as big as mine its head would probably reach my stomach if i was standing. Its paws where planted sturdily within the snow, its sharpened claws protruding from them. Which looked like they could easily tear my flesh apart. Its tail was compactly straight, parallel with the rest of its body. '...not dead yet.' I thought as i stared at the beast.

I had never seen wolves outside of books or films and documentary's. Only now did i finally realise how scary and intimating a wolf truly was. I could only stare at it, i knew i had no chance of fighting if off. I could not out run from it, so there was nothing for me to do but wait for it to strike.

It felt as if minuets had passed since i turned and looked upon the instrument of my death, but it had only been a matter of seconds. When the wolf had finished its growl it charged forward at an alarming speed. By now i had turned completely around to face the wolf. When it was only a few meters away the wolf leapt into the air.

Like the fall i could do nothing but watch my death so i closed my eyes hoping that the wolf would give me a quick death with as little pain as possible. Against my better judgement i raised my hands in front of me to try and stop the wolf. And i waited and waited, but no sharp teeth drove themselves into my neck to tear it out.

I opened my eyes out of curiosity to find the wolf on the ground a few meters way. What was more surprising then that was that there was an almost invisible wall between me and the wolf. I would not have been able to see it if it was not for the ripples that flowed over it. It remained me of a droplet falling into water. At its epicentre, where it flowed out of my outstretched left hand the waves quickly moved outwards until it reached its end turning into a bright blue oval ring. 'what the fuck' was all i could think as my mind tried to register what was happening. I was producing a wall of energy to protect myself. It was like magic. No correction it was magic. I could use magic. I did not have time to question it further

As the wolf quickly regained its composure. It was once again on its feet growling at me, although this time it was more curious. It did not move a muscle as it tried to work out how it should attack me next.

I decided that now was my change to put some distance between me and the beast, so i slowly shuffled backwards not wanting to turn my around and expose my unprotected back. The wolf did not move from its spot as it watched me as i moved further way, it clearly was content in just watching me for now. I knew that the instant i gave it an opening it would once again ponce. Fate had given the wolf its opportunity as i stumbled backwards over something. I fell onto my ass, my concentration faltered and so to did the spell. The spells intensity faded emitting far less light then before. The beast saw its chance and once again descended upon me. I knew for sure that the spell would not hold the second onslaught from the wolf. With my free hand i felt around for something, anything that would help me fight off the wolf.

Then i felt it. It was cold and sharp. I had felt this feeling before and knew what it was. I grabbed it from the floor pointing the sharp end at the approaching beast. The wolf smashed against the invisible wall again but this time it shattered. The wolf still had some of its momentum left as it fell towards me with its jaws wide open clearly aiming for my neck. Its impact with the spell had slowed it down enough allowing me to react. I plunged the dagger forward aiming for the wolfs chest. The dagger effortlessly cut into the wolfs hide, passing between its ribs. The wolf fell on top of me its teeth grazing my neck drawing a small amount of blood before it could bite down. The blade finally made contact with the creatures heart, stopping it quite literally stopping it dead in its tracks.

Its body now limp forced all its weight on to me. Its heavy body was hard to move but after a few moments was lying at my side, its blood poring into the snow turning it deep red in colour. With it now off of me i could now move. I decided it was best to stand up, and so i did. I then turned and look down at what i had tripped over only twenty seconds ago. To my horror i found the body of a man, face down with his throat torn out. His blood like the wolves had pooled out into the snow staining it red. On closer inspection he was wearing what looked like leather armour and a fur cloak which had a backpack over it. On one side of the backpack was a quiver of arrows and on the other was a wooden bow.

I put two and two together. He had been killed by the wolf, but why was he wearing leather armour and had a bow and arrows? Why was there a wolf out here? Where was here anyway? I did not know where i was but i was sure i was nowhere near ever my home was. Hell wherever i was it was dangerous, and cold. I looked upon the man in the snow. 'its cold and he doesn't need his cloths any more.' I did not like the idea that was running through my mind. Was wearing a short sleeved white top, a pair of dark denim jeans and a pair of black socks. So my cloths did little to protect me from the elements.

It took me a few minutes to remove the stuff from the body. And a few more minuets to dawn on the leather armour. It was surprisingly comfortable, fitting me almost perfectly. The fur cloak did a good job in keeping me warm and keeping the wind out. I then took the time to search the backpack. It had some dried meats and bread inside, a pouch of water, a few small oddly coloured flasks, some basic survival gear, camping gear like a pot and utensils and lastly there was a sleeping bag which was strapped to the bottom of the backpack. It still had enough room of a bit more stuff. After investigating the backpack i pulled it over my shoulders and adjusted its straps so it would sit comfortably on my back. I then added the quiver and bow to my back. Although the stuff on my back was far lighter then i imagined. Clearly the man travelled as light as possible. Lastly i placed my new trusty dagger into its leather sheath on my new belt. Now finished equipping myself i gave myself a once over, finding everything in order i knelt down next to the dead man. "Sorry for stealing from you, but i need this more then you. I hope you find peace in death." i stayed still and closed my eyes giving the man a few seconds of silence.

After giving my respect i found myself looking around, the forest here was thick and the low hanging branch's of the pines obscured my view. I could not see more then 20 meters or so. I had to now rely on other senses to get out.I focused on trying to hear the tell tale sounds of civilization or humans. There it was a sound that i recognised, the sound of clattering hooves smashing against cobblestone.

I moved quickly towards the sound of the horses. Finding myself at the edge of a cobble road that cut the forest in half. The cobble road moved down the slope heading to god knows where. Above me there where ten horses coming downhill. They defended the slope in single file. There where four of them at front and back each with a rider, every one of them wore Roman styled armour. In the middle the last two horses pulled a wooden carriage each, both where open topped allowing me to look at the passengers inside.

The second carriage was blocked from view by a pine tree, so i could only observe the first one. The first carriage was filled with people wearing blue armour. Then it hit me like a tonne of bricks. The land i saw when i fell. The spell i used against the wolf, the weird leather armour and equipment the dead man had. The red Roman like armour and the blue steel and iron armour. It all told me one thing that i was in Nirn, on the continent of Tamriel in the land of Skyrim. How i knew of of this information about this world confused me, i so much knowledge of this world yet none about where i had come from.


End file.
